sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Walk on the Wild Side (film)
| runtime = 114 minutes | language = English | country = United States | budget = $2 millionJANET MASLIN, Screen: "Five Anecdotes About Puerto Rico," New York Times, (1923-Current file), 19 Mar 1983: 11 }} Walk on the Wild Side is a 1962 American drama film directed by Edward Dmytryk, adapted from the 1956 novel A Walk on the Wild Side by American author Nelson Algren. The film has a star-studded cast, including Laurence Harvey, Capucine, Jane Fonda, Anne Baxter, and Barbara Stanwyck, and was scripted by John Fante. It was not well received at the time; Bosley Crowther of The New York Times described it as a "lurid, tawdry, and sleazy melodrama". While it passed its censors, it was an adult film noir with quite explicit overtones and subject matter. It walks its audience through the lives and relationships between adults (mostly women) engaged in the "business" of commercial prostitution at a stylish New Orleans brothel. The "boss" is a beautiful, stylish Madam (Stanwyck) whose combination of toughness and, a motherly intimate tenderness toward her "girls'" real lives is as disturbing as it is entertaining to watch. Plot During the Great Depression, Dove Linkhorn and Kitty Tristram meet on the road in Texas as each travels separately to New Orleans. They decide to travel together, hitchhiking and hopping freight trains. Dove is hoping to find his lost love Hallie Gerard, and is not interested when Kitty comes on to him sexually. After Kitty steals from the New Orleans-area café where she and Dove stop for a meal, he leaves her and makes things right with the owner, Teresina Vidaverri. She gives Dove a job at the café and a place to stay while he searches for Hallie. He finds her working at the Doll House, an upscale French Quarter bordello, where Jo Courtney is the madam. Later it is revealed that, after Jo's husband lost his legs in an accident, she lost interest in him. A lesbian relationship is suggested between Jo and Hallie, who is supported by the owner in pursuing her interest in sculpting on the side. But Hallie still works for Jo as a prostitute like the other women. Hallie is unhappy with her life at Jo's, but does not want to give up her comforts to risk married life with Dove. Meanwhile, Kitty starts working at the bordello after Jo bails her out of jail, where she had been confined for vagrancy. Seeing that Kitty and Dove appear to know each other, Jo questions Kitty about her past, and learns that she traveled with Dove from Texas to Louisiana. Jo threatens Dove with arrest for transporting the underage Kitty across state lines for immoral purposes and for statutory rape, unless he leaves New Orleans without Hallie. As Dove leaves the bordello, the bouncer, another employee, and Jo's husband beat him viciously. Kitty watches from upstairs. Kitty helps Dove return to the café, where Teresina cares for him. The younger woman goes back to the bordello to get Hallie, helping her reach the café. When Hallie can't be found at the bordello, Kitty is suspected and put under pressure; frightened, she brings Jo and her three henchmen to the café. During the ensuing struggle among the men, Hallie is shot and killed by a stray bullet. On the front-page of a newspaper is a story reporting that Kitty's testimony sent Jo and several others from the bordello to prison. Cast * Laurence Harvey as Dove Linkhorn * Capucine as Hallie Gerard * Jane Fonda as Kitty Twist * Anne Baxter as Teresina * Barbara Stanwyck as Jo Courtney * Joanna Moore as Miss Precious * Richard Rust as Oliver * Karl Swenson as Schmidt * Don "Red" Barry as Dockery * Juanita Moore as Mama * John Anderson as Preacher * Ken Lynch as Frank Bonito * Todd Anderson as Lt. Omar Stroud Production Tensions among the actors and director caused problems on the set. After Harvey told Capucine she couldn't act, she sulked for a week. His opinion was seconded by actress Joan Perry, widow of studio head Harry Cohn. But the film's producer Charles Feldman continued to promote Capucine. This and other incidents, including Jane Fonda's insistence on changing dialogue, eventually resulted in the director resigning. The film's schedule slipped, causing difficulties for co-star Anne Baxter, six months pregnant when the production wrapped. Baxter described these events in her autobiography, Intermission (1976). Although largely filmed in New Orleans,https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0056671/locations?ref_=tt_dt_dt it also features scenes from the Thousand Oaks Meat Locker on what is now Thousand Oaks Boulevard in Thousand Oaks, CA.O’Brien, Tricia (2017). Thousand Oaks and Westlake Village. Arcadia Publishing. Page 50. . Tom cat title sequences The opening and closing sequences, directed by Saul Bass, have become a famous element of the film. In the beginning, a black tom cat, shown at shoulder height, prowls an urban landscape and picks a fight with a white cat, as credits are shown. At the end of the film, the same black tom cat is featured walking over the headline of a newspaper, which has a front-page story reporting that the people who ran the bordello were arrested and sentenced to many years in prison. Awards and honors The film's title song, "Walk on the Wild Side", was nominated for an Academy Award in the category Best Music, Original Song. Elmer Bernstein, composer, and Mack David, lyricist, shared the nomination. The film is recognized by American Film Institute in these lists: * 2005: AFI's 100 Years of Film Scores – Nominated See also * List of American films of 1962 References External links * * Category:1962 films Category:1960s drama films Category:1960s LGBT-related films Category:American drama films Category:American LGBT-related films Category:American films Category:American black-and-white films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by Elmer Bernstein Category:Films about prostitution Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films directed by Edward Dmytryk Category:Films set in the 1930s Category:Films set in New Orleans Category:Films shot in New Orleans Category:Screenplays by Ben Hecht